parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis
Season 2 is the second season of Artemis & Friends. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Episodes: # Falling for Autumn! # Grandparents are Grand! (1993) # May I Help You? # Red, Blue and Circles Too! # Honk! Honk! A Seagull on the Loose! # Hoo's in the Forest? # I Can Do That! # Grown-Ups for a Day! # Picture This! # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Exercise Circus! # My Favorite Things # The Dentist Makes Me Smile # Stop, Look and Be Safe! # An Adventure in Make Believe # The Alphabet Zoo # Having Tens of Fun! # A Very Special Delivery! Home Videos: # Love to Read, with Artemis # Artemis Live! In New York City # Imagination Island Cast: * Barney - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Baby Bop - Luna (Sailor Moon) * BJ - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Michael - Max (Dragon Tales) * Derek - George Shrinks * Tina - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) * Luci - Nani (Lilo & Stitch) * Min - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Shawn - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Kathy - Diana (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) * Tosha - May (Pokemon) * Julie - Anne Shirley (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) * David - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Jason - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) Guest Stars: * Cavin as David, the wheelchair-bound boy (Falling for Autumn!) * Harold Shrinks as Granddad Richards (Grandparents Are Grand!) * Widow Tweed as Kathy's Nana (Grandparents Are Grand!) * Ariel as Mother Goose (Honk! Honk! A Seagull on the Loose!) * Scuttle as Clarence the Goose (Honk! Honk! A Seagull on the Loose!) * Baloo as Mr. Bear (Hoo's in the Forest?) * Milo James Thatch and Princess Kida as Doug and Becky (Grown-Ups for a Day!) * Tracey Sketchit as Tomie dePaola (Picture This!) * Prince Charming as Joe Scruggs (The Exercise Circus!) * Nani as Luci (The Exercise Circus!) * Kronk as Joe Ferguson (My Favorite Things) * Junior Shrinks as Jordan Kaufman (Stop, Look and Be Safe!) * Max Taylor as Jason (The Alphabet Zoo) * Marilla as Aunt Molly (The Alphabet Zoo) * Phoebus as Mr. Tenagain (Having Tens of Fun!) * Tea Gardner as Ella Jenkins (A Very Special Delivery!) * Caroline as Tosha's Mom (A Very Special Delivery!) * Norman as Tosha's Dad (A Very Special Delivery!) Trivia: * This is the debut of Danny, Anne Shirley, and Max Taylor. * This season marks the only appearance of Louie. * This is Nani's final appearance on the show. Gallery: Artemis.jpg|Artemis as Barney Luna-0.jpg|Luna as Baby Bop Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny as BJ Max (Dragon Tales).jpg|Max as Michael George Shrinks.jpg|George Shrinks as Derek Lilo as Rebecca.jpg|Lilo as Tina Nani.jpg|Nani as Luci Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Min Alvin.jpg|Alvin Seville as Shawn Diana Barry (Animated).jpg|Diana as Kathy May in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|May as Tosha Anne Shirley (Animated).jpg|Anne Shirley as Julie Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as David Max Taylor.jpg|Max Taylor as Jason Category:Barney & Friends Seasons Category:Luke Yannuzzi Category:Seasons